O melhor natal da minha vida
by yottebayo
Summary: Parecia ser mais um natal como todos os outros para Naruto. Mas Hinata aparece e a noite muda completamente. Os dois não sabiam, mas a felicidade deles começariam naquela noite. (NaruHina) (One-Shot)


**Naruto não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Apenas a historia é fruto da minha imaginação.**

Era noite do dia 24 de dezembro em Konoha, todos os ninjas da vila comemoravam juntos com suas famílias. Em exceção de certo loiro de olhos azuis chamado Naruto Uzumaki, que sentado em um banco na praça da vila, olhava o céu estrelado.

-Feliz natal, pessoal de Konoha – sussurrou o loiro distraído.

-Naruto-kun? – a voz suave de uma certa garota o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-H-Hinata? O que faz aqui há essa hora?

A garota de olhos perolados sorriu – Posso perguntar o mesmo a você – se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

-Você não vai passar o Natal com a sua família? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Meu pai não queria comemorar o natal... – desviou o olhar para Naruto – E você?

-Não tenho ninguém pra passar o Natal. Todo ano eu comemoro comendo um pote de ramen – ele riu.

-Ah, desculpe – Hinata corou levemente.

-He, eu já to costumado... - depois disso, os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Ela é tão linda quando sorri, e tão fofa quando está corada" Naruto pensava sorrindo.

De repente, Hinata deu uma pequena risadinha, e se levantou um pouco mais corada.

-N-Naruto-kun? – gaguejou – Quer passar o n-natal... Co-comigo?

Ele a olhou surpreso.

– Ah, claro Hinata! – exclamou feliz e levantando-se do banco também.

-Podemos parar em algum lugar em algum lugar e comprar um pouco de ramen...

Naruto riu – Hinata é natal. As lojas estão todas fechadas há essa hora.

-Ah, eu tinha me esquecido disso – disse entristecida.

-Vem – Naruto a puxou pelo braço – Minha casa ta cheia de ramen, eu posso fazer alguns...

Hinata riu e se afastou dele – Então vamos ver quem chega primeiro lá – logo começou a correr.

-Ei, isso não é justo! – ele gritou tentando alcançá-la, porem Hinata acabou ganhando.

-Hinata-chan, isso não foi justo – ele não parava de reclamar enquanto preparava os ramen e ouvia a garota gargalhando como ele nunca tinha ouvido antes.

-Sua risada é tão bonita – ele comenta fazendo-a corar enquanto ela terminava seu terceiro prato de ramen.

Quase sem perceber, os dois foram se conhecendo um pouco mais, contando coisas que um não sabia do outro. Hinata contava que um dos sonhos dela era ser uma grande ninja, mas havia um sonho secreto, que ele não podia saber. Ele teve que se conformar em não poder saber, enquanto dizia o que havia feito durante os três anos que passara com Jiraya. Ela não parecia mais àquela garota tão tímida de antes. Ela havia mudado, mas continuava com seu jeito simpático e meigo. Isso ele tinha certeza de que nunca iria mudar.

Conversaram tanto, que nem perceberam as horas passaram.

-Ai falta cinco minutos pra meia noite – Naruto exclamou ao olhar o relógio.

Correu pra abrir a janela, e chamou Hinata, que ficou ao lado dele.

-Cinco – Naruto começou a contagem regressiva – Quatro.

-Três, dois, um... – Hinata continuou sussurrando.

E os fogos começaram a encher o céu de Konoha, deixando-o colorido e mais bonito.

-Feliz natal, Naruto-kun – Hinata desejou abraçando-o.

-Feliz natal, Hinata-chan – ele retribuiu o abraço – E obrigado, por ter passado o natal comigo, e feito dele o meu melhor natal...

Ela sorriu – De nada, Naruto...

– Eu te amo, Hinata...

-Hã? – Hinata exclamou surpresa, e ao dar um passo para trás acabou tropeçando.

– C-cuidado... – Naruto riu um pouco nervoso – Desculpe... Olha, eu vou entender se você não quiser namorar comigo, mas eu não quero deixar de ser seu ami...

Hinata o interrompeu beijando-o.

-Hinata? – ele a olhou surpreso.

Ela riu, corada.

-Pare de ser bobinho, Naruto-kun – ela riu corando (e muito) - Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun, e eu quero sim namorar com você...

Dessa vez foi a vez de Naruto a beijar.

"Eu sempre pensava ser apaixonado pela Sakura..." o loiro pensou "Mas acho que era apenas uma paixão de criança. Acho que eu estava confundido meus sentimentos... Enquanto isso Hinata era verdadeiramente apaixonada por mim, eu demorei tanto pra descobrir isso..."

-Hinata... – ele a chamou depois que os fogos no céu diminuíram – Eu tenho uma coisa para você – tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso da jaqueta e a entregou – Eu mandei fazer pra só pra você, he...

Hinata abriu o pequeno pacote, e ficou admirando o presente: era um colar, e o pingente era um coração, ou melhor, dois corações grudados. Um era meio lilás, e o outro era azul, com certeza, por causa da cor dos olhos deles.

-N-Naruto... É lindo! – ela sorriu – Obrigada, mas, eu não comprei nada pra você...

-Você estando aqui comigo já é o melhor presente que eu posso receber.

Hinata sorriu.

-A partir de hoje, eu vou fazer de tudo pra te deixar feliz – ele prometeu.

-Você estando comigo já me deixa feliz – ela sorriu.

Naquele momento, Naruto se sentiu mais feliz, tendo a garota que ele amava de verdade ao seu lado. Hinata sentia o mesmo, finalmente poder namorar o único que ela amava verdadeiramente. Um dos seus maiores sonhos havia se realizado. Ele não parecia mais impossível, como ela pensava há um tempo atrás.

"Esse foi o melhor natal da minha vida" os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

A felicidade dos dois começava ali, naquela noite de Natal.

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, he *-***

**Ah, feliz natal (: Sayoonara o/ **


End file.
